Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Anthony Higgs
Bio Anthony Higgs works as the point man of the Galactic Federation 07th Platoon led by Adam Malkovich. He has always been a close friend to Samus Aran since her Federation days. He generally has a jocular nature, but is also caring and dependable. He was thought to have been killed when Ridley knocked him off the platform of the Geothermal Power Plant, but managed to cheat the odds when he froze a Magdollite to keep him from falling into the lava and escape certain death. He is also known to refer to Samus as “Princess”. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Variations Character Trait W.I.P Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Freeze Shot: Anthony shoots a blast from his freeze gun at his opponent. Can freeze the opponent in ice in a similar manner as Sub-Zero's freeze attack. * Plasma Blast: Anthony shoots a beam from his Plasma Gun at his opponent. * Higgs Tackle: Anthony tackles his opponent to the ground and delivers three punches to the face. * Buttstroke: Anthony whacks his plasma gun at his opponent. * Leg Sweep: Anthony grabs his opponent's leg and does a leg sweep, knocking him/her to the ground. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Shattered Everywhere: Anthony shoots his freeze gun at his opponent, freezing him/her in ice. He uses the freeze gun to pistol-whip his frozen opponent, shattering him/her into pieces. * Higgs Chokehold: Anthony locks his opponent in a chokehold and squeezes the opponent's neck so much, we get an x-ray sequence of the carotid arteries bursting with blood from the chokehold. Anthony, still behind his opponent, then gets his plasma rifle and blows the opponent's heart out of his/her chest. * Remember This!: Anthony gets out his plasma gun and targets the opponent's chest (as indicated by a red beam). He shoots a hole into their abdomen, then blasts off one of his/her arms. As they writhe in agony, Anthony moves his targeting sights to the opponent's head, then blasts off the upper part of their head in a spray of gore. X-Ality * Deep Freeze Platoon: Anthony jams his freeze gun into his opponent's torso, blasting ice at the insides, including the ribcage, and freezing them in it. He then headbutts the opponent, fracturing his/her skull. Afterwards, the opponent falls, causing the frozen insides to shatter. Brutalities Vari-Alities Haria-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: '''His Galactic Federation power suit * '''Kostume 2: His alternate outfit will be what he wore during his youth. * Kosplay DLC 1: TOM from Toonami * Kosplay DLC 2: Mega Man Battle Intro A shot of ice hits the ground and Anthony lands down to the battlefield and slides down. He opens his mask (doesn't do so in his secondary costume due to a lack of helmet) and says, "Time to teach you a lesson about subtlety!" Victory Pose Anthony puts away his plasma gun and says, "And that's a wrap!" He looks at the camera and gives it the thumbs up, along with a wink. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK Vs Nintendo